Alice and Alice
by moronic-muffin
Summary: Alice of Superjail and Alice of Wonderland switch worlds, ensuring insanity. T for some crude words. A lot better than the summary XDDD
1. Alice and Alice

TITLE: Alice and Alice

RATING: T for language and Superjail-ness

SUMMARY: The Twins of Superjail decide to concoct a new plan to drive the Warden insane; switching his tough prison guard Alice with sweet Alice Liddell of Wonderland.

So you all thought I was dead, eh? LOSERS. Nah, I got one HECK of a case of writers block and overtime lost interest in my Willy in Wonderland story 3 but now, I'm on to Superjail and Alice in Wonderland. This is a good crossover since Superjail's violent mirrored place of Wonderland 33333 if you don't know superjail, there's Wikipedia and you can watch the episodes on the Adult Swim website. LOVE!

Both Twins looked at each other, unsure which one to press the button. The button that would be the start of their best plan yet. One Twin motioned his brother to press the button, and Twin #2 extended his gloved and out and...

-o-

Alice Liddell, now 16, and decided to move to Wonderland. Now acquainted with all the creatures there, she could choose to live with who she pleased. Not a single Wonderlandian minded, though, since Alice was quite popular. She told stories to the children about England, had frequent croquet games with the queen, and was constantly over at Hare's place to have tea (Much to Hatter's disapproval). Hatter always sulks around when Alice comes since Hatter has a bigger ego than all Wonderlandians put together and Alice would always crush it with her good looks and amazing intellect. Hatter would always announce he was going to the bathroom every ten minutes and stay in there for half and hour, or at least until Alice left, then would come outside and be his usual ditzy self, prancing around the table and annoying Hare.

Alice of Superjail, though, was quite of the different matter. Alice started off as a man who got a gender change; the doctor really messed up, since you really couldn't tell that Alice was a woman besides the fact of her long red hair, pink glasses, and enormous bosom. She was the prison guard of the Jail and was frequently courted by the Warden, an anorexic young man with a purple top hat and yellow glasses who had some mysterious ability to ride on rainbows and unicorns and whatnot. No one really knows WHY the Warden even likes Alice, but that will probably be a mystery for all time.

Now on with my story, I'm finished ranting.

It seems like Twin #2 chickened out and withdrew his hand from its place above the button. Twin #1 mumbled and slammed a fist on the button, breaking it. They both shrugged and decided to let their plan settle in while they played a few rounds of Tetris.

-o-

The plan took an hour to work. By that time, everyone was asleep. The Twins were sleeping, Jailbot was recharging, and Warden was having insane dreams again. Hatter was sleeping, Hare was sleeping, Alice was sleeping. Nothing interesting happened…at least till Alice woke up.

Alice Liddell's eyes cracked open, adjusting to the light of day. Her pajamas felt different; her flannel nightgown was replaced with pink lingerie. Her eyes didn't adjust, and she realized that she wasn't looking at the sun, but at hideous yellow wallpaper. Giving a startled shriek and falling out of the bed, she sprang up and nearly fell forward.

She looked out the window; no forest, but a huge city almost of insane buildings all with a face on it, the face of a person with glasses and a gap in his teeth. Alice looked at her selection on what to wear; prison guard uniforms. Grumbling, she threw one on and ran out of her room.

-o-

Alice of Superjail swung her huge arm over, expecting to hear the smash of her fist crushing her alarm clock.

Nothing.

Drowsily opening her eyes, she looked around. This wasn't her room. Everything was a pastel shade of blue, even the bedsheets. Her usually comfortable pink lingerie was now a starchy flannel nightgown. Ripping, yes RIPPING it off, she threw open the closet door. No uniforms. Blue dresses and white aprons. They barely fit her, but whatever. She needed to get out, since there was gonna be ass to pay.

END FOR NOW  
Well…well…well…derererer. I'm trying. Okay. Trying. Argh.


	2. Tweedles and Warden

TITLE: Alice and Alice

RATING: T

SUMMARY: salefosadooagfaio

OTHER: nnnnnrrrgggghhhh I have a test tomorrow but whatever.

Alice Liddell ran as fast as she could, trying to inject some sense into this all. No luck so far. Everything was mechanical…did Wonderland morph overnight? No. Yes. No. Perhaps. Alice did come to a screeching hault from her mind rant though when she saw TweedleDee and Dum.

-o-

The Twins didn't notice any changes, so they figured that their plan failed. Damnit. They now focused on something else: reprogram Warden's main computer and pretty much shut down Superjail. One Twin stood on another's shoulders, and that Twin was trying to cut a wire on the ceiling. Almost there…another millimeter…

He was about to cut the wire when his brother was tackled and they both fell, smashing into the ground and earning a bloody nose.

"Tweedledee! Tweedledum! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! What happened to Wonderland? How'd you loose so much weight overnight? Did you dye your hair? Where'd you get the uniforms? Where--"

"Who the hell ARE you?!" The Twin said at the same time, shoving Alice off and getting up.

"I'm Alice, remember? Alice Liddell?"

"I didn't know Alice had a last name."

"I did know Alice was so _pretty_ in the morning."

"Uh, guys? I'm always like this."

"…Where are your freakishly large muscles?"

"…_What?_"

Both Twins shrugged. "We don't know how you got to be like this, Alice, why you're calling us 'Tweedle' whatever, but just..."

"Is this some kind of JOKE?"

"…Let's just go." One brother suggested the other.

"I agree."

Alice tried to grab the front of their shirts, but they faded into mid air.

"…Who taught them how to do that? And why didn't they greet me with absurd poetry?"

-o-

Alice kicked open Hare's door, and marched right over to their daily tea party.

"ALRIGHT…who's responsible for this? Cause they're about to get an extreme ass-kicking."

Hatter spit out his tea in Hare's face and Hare said just started at 'Alice' and didn't bother to feel the burning hot liquid now soaking into his vest.

Her usually wavy and sweet-smelling blond hair was now red, and her usually petite body was bulky and barely fit in her dress.

"DUDE…get some more freaking beauty sleep!" Hatter screamed, pulling his hat down over his head like a child afraid of the boogie man.

"A-A-Alice?" Hare stuttered.

"WHO THE HELLS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

"SHE'S SCARING ME!!!" Hatter said in a muffled voice from inside his hat.

"WARDEN! WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE?!!!"

Hatter peeked out from his hat. "W-Warden?"

"DON'T BE STUPID."

"He can't help it sometimes…" Hare sighed.

"I'm not Warden…"

"DON'T BE STUPID, DID THE TWINS DO THIS OR IS IT JARED?"

"I'M NOT THE FREAKING WARDEN!!!"

"Whatever."

Hatter was surprised that her rant was cut off with a simple grunt of 'whatever' and placed his hat on his head again.

"….Well? Where's Jared? Someone's gotta pay for this and I can't really beat up my boss so—"

"…Alice…just…go back to sleep, okay?"

End fer nao.

Yay

Do you kinda get where the stories going now?

The Twins are to the Tweedles

Hatter is to Warden

Jared is to White Rabbit

yeah


End file.
